


Профессор, ты сердишься, значит, ты не прав!

by Doriana_Grey



Series: Рождество на носу [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey





	Профессор, ты сердишься, значит, ты не прав!

Снейп предавался своей обычной утренней медитации, которая отделяла время ничегонеделанья от времени дуракаваляния, когда в его уединенную камеру (Снейпу удалось убедить авроров, что его, как особо опасного преступника, стоит посадить отдельно) ворвались двое.

\- Вставай, Снейп, - один грубо поднял его на ноги. –У тебя появились шансы попасть под амнистию!

Второй захохотал, словно услышал новый анекдот.

\- Какая еще амнистия? – всполошился Снейп, стараясь уцепиться за дверь камеры, когда авроры пытались вывести его в коридор. – Еще и месяца не прошло! Совесть у вас есть? Я только-только от бессонницы избавился!

\- Приказ Министра, - пожал плечами один из авроров, отдирая заключенного от двери и волоча по коридору. – Любой бывший Упивающийся Смертью, который проходит курс адаптации в Азкабане, может быть выпущен на свободу, если выполнит определенное задание.

Они как раз вышли из бокового коридора и оказались у центральной лестницы.

\- А вот и твое задание, Снейп,- снова хохотнул излишне смешливый аврор. – Через три дня Рождество, и ты должен нарядить ёлку!  
Снейп задрал голову и с облегчением вздохнул.

Главная лестница пронзала Азкабан как гигантский винт от подвалов до самого верха. А в самом центре образовывалась пустота, чем-то напоминающая шахту лифта у маглов. Но у магов не было лифта.

Нет, на этом месте стояла ёлка. Огромная, уходящая ввысь ель.

«Не иначе как трансфигурировали», - с уважением подумал Снейп.

Ветви ели торчали из проемов на каждом этаже, одуряющий хвойный запах разносился по Азкабану.

Нарядить эту ёлку в одиночку без палочки было нереально даже при жгучем желании выйти на свободу. Снейп опустил голову, устав от попыток увидеть вершину ели, и тут же отскочил в сторону от неожиданности.

Прямо перед ним стояло гриффиндорское трио: Гарри Поттер глупо ухмылялся, Гермиона Грейнджер прижимала к груди какие-то пакеты и с немым обожанием смотрела на бывшего шпиона, а Рон Уизли на Снейпа и вовсе не смотрел. Он разглядывал ель, с задумчивым видом почесывая в затылке.

\- Что _вы_ тут делаете? – оправившись от удивления, возмущенно поинтересовался Снейп.

\- Мы хотим, чтобы вы вернулись в Хогвартс, профессор, - за всех ответила Гермиона. – Без вас там… странно.

\- Чепуха, Грейнджер! – фыркнул Снейп, складывая руки на груди. – Я признал свою вину и собираюсь провести долгие годы в заключении. Ясно вам?

\- Да ладно вам, профессор, - оскалился в улыбке Гарри. – Всем известно, что вы были на нашей стороне.  
Уизли молчал и всё так же разглядывал ёлку.

\- Вы внезапно поумнели, Поттер? – с сарказмом поинтересовался Снейп. – Как не вовремя! Я вообще не понимаю, что вы все трое тут делаете!

\- Ну… - Гермиона, похоже, смутилась. – Когда мы узнали об условиях амнистии…

\- Откуда вы это узнали? – перебил её Снейп.

\- Профессор, амнистия бывших Упивающихся - это же самая крупномасштабная акция Министра перед выборами после победы над Волдемортом! Из газет, разумеется, - пожала плечами Гермиона.

\- Любой заключенный может воспользоваться помощью с воли, - кивнул Гарри. – А задания всем разные, конечно. Вот Драко Малфой еще вчера с занятий отпросился, чтобы помочь отцу сшить рождественские полосатые носочки для всего приюта, в котором вырос Том Реддл.

\- Некоторым задание точно не выполнить, - добавила Гермиона. – Например, никто не верит, что Лестранджи смогут поставить рождественскую пьесу. Да и снежинки, вырезанные Макнейром, я как-то плохо себе представляю.

\- Но вам-то все решили помочь! – радостно сообщил Гарри и принялся выуживать разные предметы из сумки. – Эти флаконы из-под духов передала миссис Малфой – их можно легко трансфигурировать в шары. Вот фольга от шоколада и фантики – Люпин отдал всю свою коллекцию, начиная со школьных лет! Это вязаные… - он запнулся, а Гермиона густо покраснела и принялась рассматривать ёлку вместе с Роном. – В общем, что-то вязаное от Гермионы. И значки клуба ГАВНЭ. Их тоже можно развесить. Вот! А еще вам прислали…

\- Мистер Поттер, - остановил его Снейп, – меня больше интересует, что _вы_ тут делаете.

\- Э-э… - Гарри замялся. – Меня прислала… то есть, послала! То есть… в общем, директор Макгонагалл.

\- Я всегда подозревал, что Минерва меня ненавидит, но не знал, что настолько, - задумчиво произнес Снейп.

\- Ну что вы, профессор, - с жаром воскликнула Гермиона, снова повернувшись к бывшему учителю. – Без вас все не так! Филч не справляется с нарушителями, у Гарри началась мания величия…

\- Ты просто завидуешь моей гениальности! – возмутился Гарри.

\- …В песочных часах для баллов у всех факультетов уже нет места! – ничуть не смутившись, продолжала Гермиона. – Вы нам нужны, профессор!

\- Так, мисс Грейнджер, а вас кто прислал?

Гермиона сконфуженно пожала плечами.

\- Мне пришла анонимная записка, в которой говорилось, чтобы я перестала мучить домашних эльфов и попыталась освободить кого-нибудь другого, - выдавила она из себя.

\- Ясно, - Снейп решил это не комментировать. – Мистер Уизли?

\- Что? – Рон вздрогнул от неожиданности.

\- Я хотел бы знать, _вас-то_ кто послал на мою несчастную голову? – терпеливо пояснил Снейп.

\- А! Я это… на самом деле надеялся посмотреть, как Малфои шьют рождественские носочки, - признался Рон.

\- Хоть что-то должно оставаться незыблемым в этом лучшем из миров, - согласился Снейп и неожиданно рявкнул: – Пошли вон отсюда!

\- Я же говорила, что профессор Снейп очень скромный человек и постесняется принять помощь, - покачала головой Гермиона и достала палочку. – Гарри, тебе ведь разрешили пронести твою метлу. Будешь развешивать украшения. Рон, надеюсь, ты всё-таки пожертвуешь свою цепочку от «Лав-Лав» на трансфигурацию в гирлянду?

Гриффиндорцы начали слаженно работать, не обращая никакого внимания на беснующегося узника.

\- Я не желаю покидать Азкабан, вы что, не слышите меня? Не желаю! – вопил Снейп так, что его крики эхом разносились по гулким коридорам. – Мне и тут неплохо!

\- Что с людьми делает эта экспериментальная воспитательная работа, - покачал головой Рон, кидая Гарри очередной шар, только что трансфигурированный Гермионой.

Снейп устало опустился на каменную ступеньку и неожиданно для себя всхлипнул. Такого с ним не случалось очень давно. Пожалуй, с тех самых пор, когда он не смог отказаться от чая с лимонными дольками у прежнего директора.

\- Гады вы, гриффиндорцы, - зло пробурчал он себе под нос. – Все как один – гады!

\- Кстати, профессор, а Гарри остался на второй год, - сзади неслышно подошла Гермиона.

\- Знаете, мисс Грейнджер, - почти прорычал Снейп, поворачиваясь к ней. – Я очень жалею, что прошли те времена, когда за плохие вести гонцу отрубали голову!

\- Она просто хочет услышать от вас заветные слова, - хихикнул Поттер откуда-то сверху.

\- Да! – с придыханием сказала Гермиона, нависая над сидящим Снейпом.

Бывший Упивающийся с ужасом закрыл глаза руками и что есть мочи заорал:

\- Десять баллов с Гриффиндора!

\- О да! – к голосам золотого трио неожиданно присоединились охраняющие Снейпа авроры.

\- Вот психи, - покачал головой Драко, как раз выглянувший в коридор, и снова исчез.

Снейп с тоской понял, что с заданием он справится досрочно.


End file.
